


nightshade

by Anonymous



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Eldritch Hypnos, Light Bondage, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Restraints, Spanking, Xeno, eldritch charon, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Charon is usually alotmore indulgent!
Relationships: Charon/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kink Lucky Dip





	nightshade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fayharley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayharley/gifts).



> heads up hypnos has a vagina and i use the terms "cunt" and "folds" as these are terms i myself am comfortable with, but i totally understand if others aren't and would rather skip the read

Charon is usually a _lot_ more indulgent!

See, Hypnos is better at reading people than most people think! He's more _observant_ than most people think—maybe it's because he's got one feather out of reality and within the world of dreams at any given moment, but he's aware, you know? Even when he's sleepy, even when he can't bear to stay awake. Hypnos is observant, even more so when it comes to his brothers, so—

Well. Charon usually isn't ever so tense. But Hypnos can see the strain of his arm muscles as he grips his oar tightly, as it sways over the lost souls in the Styx, fluid and wailing and all. Charon's mist is off, too—scent stronger, acrid acid over its usual saffron, and Hypnos didn't do anything to _annoy him_ now, he doesn't think so? Charon usually lets Hypnos nap on his ferry, he just—

Doesn't seem to be in the mood today.

So Hypnos picks at it like he picks at any scab, as easy and as thoughtless as in sleep. He opens his mouth.

"So, you got into a lover's spat with Hermes or something, big brother? Got shorted on your prices? Or maybe Zag stole some coin again and you missed it! Y'know, it's pretty easy to outsmart you when you're out selling wares and all that, so maybe, maybe try paying attention!"

Charon's mist swirls in indigo circles, and Hypnos chuckles, suddenly a little nervous, as dark mist shimmers above his own head. Maybe that was a little much? But it's Charon, and Charon's not _nearly_ as high strung as Thanatos, so—

Wait, when did Charon stop rowing? 

"Charon?"

" _Hhrrrghh_."

Oh. So he's pissed. 

Hypnos giggles and tries to bat his eyelashes, but they've already reached their destination, haven't they? On the pitch black shores of Erebus, the ferry is grounded. Charon's strong hands grab Hypnos's own comparatively tiny wrists, solid-death-cold against dream-tangible. 

See, Hypnos doesn’t play these games with his big brother so often anymore—not since Thanatos warned them both off for _distracting Hypnos from his work_ , as though Thanatos didn’t used to play with them too. Charon is _enabling_ Hypnos when he plays along, when he strings Hypnos's bony wrists behind his back and forces him into their veritable _nest_ of a bed, pillows plusher than the most heavenly of velvets. Charon is _enabling_ Hypnos as he thrusts him up with misty shadows—rope-ties woven from darkness itself, holding Hypnos in place. His wrists tied against the small of his back, his thighs against his calves, on his knees with his face against the sheets, ass in the air as Charon rucks his skirts up. 

Enabling. 

Hypnos _enables_ this. 

"Huh—the comment about Hermes was enough to do it, wasn't it?" he chirps, and he yelps as Charon's hand comes down _hard_ on his ass, a warning spank if anything. His fingers are cool against as he kneads into the flesh, and Hypnos shivers as he feels how _wet_ he is against the cool air, totally bare with his skirts out of the way. 

He squirms against the ties of shadow. He could break out—Sleep has its own ties with Darkness, after all, but this is nice, being restrained. If Hypnos could ever be grounded—he's actively not floating right now, in fact—then this is what would do it. Restraints and a slightly pissy big brother.

" _Hrrrrghhhh_."

"Uh-huh, yep, I'll be a good boy now—ouch!" Hypnos's snark is shut down with a stern spank. "Okay, got it, sorry!" 

Hypnos squeals as cold fingers probe between his folds, and he feels hot, which is weird 'cuz the sons of Nyx never feel hot, as close to death as they are, but _here he is_ , haha! He feels molten to the core, and his thighs are quivering just with the anticipation of Charon fucking him—it's been a little too long, hasn't it, they used to do this every century but now it feels like millenia—

Charon starts with two fingers and Hypnos is already _shaking_ , his cunt drooling from the sensation and his breaths loud and eager. His sleep mask has fallen over his eyes in all the kerfuffle, and he could just fall asleep and have no one notice, right? 

Except Hypnos moans, delighted, as Charon presses up against his sweetest spot relentlessly. Charon would absolutely notice, and Hypnos isn't sure if it'll make him _stop_ , so he stays awake and he stays, well, _loud_.

Charon has a thing for that, not to shame him or anything. 

Charon lets out another noise—it's hotter, lower, he _likes this_ and that makes Hypnos flush head to toe. Being _wanted_ so unabashedly has the liquid heat in his belly flowing through his veins, his cunt, his _everything_. And right as Hypnos rocks back against his big brother's fingers, desperate to reach his peak, Charon— 

Drags his hand away.

"Wha—Ch- _Charon_! No fair!" Hypnos's complaint draws into a squeal as he receives another spank. He's calmed a little, though, when a hot pulsing weight is pressed against his aching flesh. Charon's chosen his form to be more tangible, it seems, his writhing, tentacle-like cock seeking solace against Hypnos's folds. 

"Please fuck me," Hypnos whimpers. "Please? _Charon_? I'm sorry for annoying you, I just— _ah!_ "

The tapered head of Charon's cock slips inside Hypnos for just a moment, messy and unrestrained, before Charon draws back again and Hypnos _keens_ 'cause this isn't fair this isn't—

"Charon!" His voice fevers into a sob. " _Please!_ "

And, _finally_ , sweetly, Charon fucks into him.

Hypnos squeals, his toes curling and his limbs flexing in their restraints—it's so _much_ , stretching him open and curling into his insides without any sense of stopping. It has Hypnos rambling _something_ , unrefined and teary as he begs for Charon to fuck him harder, deeper.

Charon presses up against Hypnos's shoulder, the frost of his mist biting into Hypnos's skin, tiny icicle shards forming along his own veinlines. Around them, the air tastes hazed and indigo, and Hypnos whimpers. Falling asleep would allow him to _see_ , not like other gods, but like primordial kin like himself can—but where would the fun be, then? And Charon is being _so_ fun.

Charon rumbles softly again, and presses a sweet kiss to Hypnos's head, and that— 

That has Hypnos blushing hard and clenching his cunt down even harder, and Charon makes an inquisitive noise, before thrusting in again and kissing up Hypnos's jawline, and, and—fuck—

The affection is so much, and Hypnos can only moan, " _Charon—_!" before a rush overtakes him and he comes. 

Dizzy, dizzy, he feels dizzy, as Charon fucks into him and fills him up with come and—oh, oh he feels full, unfamiliar, the fullness stretching from his little cunt to higher up in his belly, and it's so much, Hypnos can't help but come again and squirt over his sheets. 

It's finally enough to make him pass out.

When he comes to, his restraints are gone and his limbs pleasantly sore, and he blearily lifts up his eye mask. Charon is whistling to himself, working on something in his checkbook, his hat and cloak off to the side. His haze shimmers and hisses vaguely, and a soft tendril of shadow reaches out to Hypnos and pats him on his head.

"Oh." Hypnos giggles tiredly and nuzzles his head back towards it. "Hi Charon."

" _Hrrhhhgh_."

"Had a good rest too? I was wondering if you needed it. So cranky!" Hypnos yawns and stretches his sore arms above his head. 

" _Mrrrhhhhhhgh_."

"Yeah, I thought so!" Hypnos lets out a giggle and rolls back into the sheets. "You don't mind me taking another nap here, do you?" 

Charon makes an affirmative grunt. And would you look at that! The tenseness has disappeared from his shoulders, and no wonder—sleeping with Sleep is said to give rest to even the most dire of insomniacs. 

"...Thanks for taking care of me, big brother."

This time, the shadow ruffles Hypnos's hair. He grins wide.

It can be nice, being the baby brother sometimes.


End file.
